Hello Naru
by Suki Enogawa
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye Naru. In which Naru leaves England without telling anyone, to see Mai. In this story, see their love blossom. Will Naru be forced to go back to England? Or will he be allowed to stay with Mai? You'll just have to see. NxM
1. Hello Naru

Disclaimer: I do not own GH…

Hello all! Here is the sequel to 'Goodbye Naru'! Hope ya'll like it! I may not be able to update on this as much as I want, but I will be trying to get other stories written as well, so keep a look out! :D

Hello Naru,

Before you comment on this, I'm writing this letters that WILL not be sent. So 'Dear Naru,' is pointless, so I'm saying Hello. So today is the first day of Summer vacation. It's been what, 6 months since I last saw you? The gang, disbanded when you left, but they still keep in touch with me from time to time to check up. I passed, and I'm a senior now! I'm so happy 3! Anyway, I'm applying for my second job, after you left I didn't take the advice everyone to not over do it. I can't, even with one job, it's not enough to keep me floating. Even with summer vacation, I don't get to take it easy. Naru, even if you gave me the laptop to 'keep in touch with you' doesn't mean I will. Silly boy, you should know that by now. You may think that I hate you, and the reason I don't contact you is because I'm uber mad at you. Well, your wrong, I'm very much STILL in love with you. Yes, I was mad at you for a few days, but I got over it. Will I have to go to work now. Bye.

Mai

(P.S. I just put Mai, as explained earlier, mo I'm MOT going to send this or **EVER** let you see it! If you ever come back…)

.-~-.

Mai sighed as she set down her pen. She looked at her picture on her desk, (it was the only one Naru actually took of the gang). She smiled as she looked at them, oh how she missed them getting together to solve cases. She shook her head and stood up, her apartment hadn't changed much since she met Naru. She looked at the clock, she saw the time and started to get ready. She grabbed her purse, keys and lunch before dashing out the door, and locking it on the way.

.-~-.

*With Naru*

Naru looked forlornly at his laptop screen, which showed the last message he got from Mai. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He sighed for the umpteenth time. He glared at his cold, nasty cup of tea. That was the last time he drank tea he or Lin made. He hit his hands on his desk as he stood up. He shut off his laptop and started to pack for the day. He put on his jacket. '_That's it! I'm going back to Japan, whether or not my parents want me to or not!_" Naru thought as he quietly slipped out f the building, taking the back way, to avoid getting caught. He went home, his parents had gone out to investigate a house. He hurriedly packed a small suitcase. He scribbled a small note to his parents. He left the house and called a taxi to come and get him. He paid for his ticket up front, he got one that left in half an hour.

Once he boarded the plane and got in his seat, his cell phone vibrated. The caller ID told him it was Lin, probably wanting to know where he went. He let it ring. Once it stopped ringing, he called up a familiar number.

"Hello, there's no need to shout…. Yes I'm doing good…. On a plane….. I'll be landing in Japan sometime tonight….. No…. I'm coming alone … ….. Goodbye Takigawa." Naru promptly shut his phone. He settled down into his seat. Knowing his parents, once they find that he left, they would send Lin after him, either to drag him back, or watch over him. He looked out the window as the plane took off.

**Dun Dun DUN! Done with chapter one! 3 Tell me what ya'll think.**


	2. Unexpected

**Hey Guys, sorry for not updating for a long time :/ Well anyhoo, on with the chapter :]**

Mai sighed and looked out her window for the umpteenth time. That morning she woke up in pain, chilled and out of breath. Her hand clutched her chest as she tried to regulate her breathing and will away the pain. Once she could think around the pain and move, it was already late morning, so she stayed home. Mai sat on her couch drinking tea and flipping through her unsent letters to Naru, occasionally looking out her window. She missed him so much, sneaking a glace at the laptop, even though she wouldn't admit that aloud. Mai hiccupped softly as tears started to slowly cascade down her cheeks. Her eyelids started to droop, soon she was sleeping peacefully, missing the car pulling up to her apartment building and two figures getting out. One glancing up at her before walking into the complex, getting closer to their destination.

~Time Passes~

Mai woke up suddenly t the sound of knocking. She got up and put away her letters and cup of tea, before she started to her door, rubbing her eyes. When Mai unlocked her door and started to open it, it flew from her grasp, startling her as one of the figures grabbed her and threw her onto her couch. Mai curled up into fetal position as the same figure walked up to her and sat behind her. The other figure closed the door and locked it, walking up the Mai as well.

"Mai, now if would talk to me, I wouldn't have to resort to this…" a familiar condescending voice said. Mai looked up at this and saw her 'doctor', she gasped and scooted back, into the arms of the other person. Before she could get out of his grasp, the person wound his arms around her waist and cuddled her neck.

Mai shuddered in disgust before glaring at her doctor. "Why are you here?" Mai's eyes started to tear up when her doctor smirked.

"I came to give you a proposition…." He started, looking back to sit down, "…Mai, you can either marry my son," he gestured behind her, "The easy way or the _hard_ way." He said in a voice that promised violence and something illegal. Mai started to shake.

"No"

"Mai, now don't be unreasonable-"

"_No_!"

"Mai-"

"NO!"

"M-"

"_NO_!"

Mai's doctor growled, he swiftly grabbed her chin, shutting her up effectively and forcing her to look at him. Mai's hands flew to his hand to make it unhand her chin, all the while 'I'm going to get bruised' going through her head. "Now listen here Mai, I got rid of your father, and I will not hesitate to get rid of you, if I have to." He growled out. Mai gasped, tears unleashed. Disbelief clouded her eyes, she may have hated this man, but he did take care of her.

"Now Mai don't act to shocked, your father knew how I felt about him, fool hardy bastard. How did you think a perfectly working car crashed off a mountain?" he asked mockingly, releasing her. Mai felt something wet on her neck, she looked down to see the doctor's son licking her. Repulsed, Mai swung her elbow back, succeeding in him letting her go to hold onto his ribs. Mai scooted away from him and was furiously rubbing her neck, before she looked back to her doctor.

"Why?"

"Because he took away what was _mine_, if it wasn't for your father, I would have married your beautiful mother, instead on the old hag I have now!" He growled out, clenching his teeth, he would never forget the love of his live picking the other one over him. He looked back to Mai.

[A/N: Even though her mother didn't even _know_ about his feelings, creep man. Shudders]

"Mai, choose before something regrettable happens, I'll give you a week to decide." He said, before walking towards her door, his son getting up and following him. They left quickly after that.

Mai shot up and locked her door, before sliding to the floor sobbing.

After feeling that she cried her eyes out, she got up, grabbing a change of clothes and going to go take a shower to get rid of the dirty feeling she had. Mai shuddered again, feeling the son's tongue on her neck.

~After the Shower~

Mai stumbled out of her bathroom, simply (and numbly) going through the motions. She cleaned up after her, putting her dirty clothes away to be cleaned later on. She went into her kitchen and cooked a small meal, barley tasting it when she ate. The cleaning up her messes, and then went to her living room to clean up the mess there. She sat down on her couch and broke down, wrapping her arms around her and cried. She called Naru's name like a mantra. She refused to let herself sleep after what happened. However, she couldn't make her eyes stay open, as she slowly drifted into sweet unconsciousness.

Bou-san looked at his clock before turning to Ayako. "I'll need you to pick up Mai tomorrow." He stated as he picked up his plates and brought them to the sink, and started to wash them.

Ayako looked up from her own plate, "Why?" she asked, finishing and following him, to clean her dishes as well. Playfully bumping shoulders with him.

"I have to go pick Mai's present from the airport." He replied. Ayako chuckled in understanding, before she kissed his cheek.

"Okay the Prince Charming, care to walk me out to my car, I'll need to get a good night's sleep if I'm picking her up." Ayako said, grabbing her coat.

"Eh? Why can't you stay here?" He asked, walking up to her anyways. He grabbed his keys and coat before linking arms with her.

"We both know that we not going to sleep if I stay" She giggled as Bou-san swooped down to peck her on her lips before opening his door.

"Alright then." He sighed, pretending to look put out. Ayako shook her head as they made their way down to her car, Bou-san stood guard as she opened her door. "Goodnight Ayako, I'll see you tomorrow" he said, before kissing her hand. Ayako smiled, and nodded, pulling out and driving away. Bou-san sighed, he pulled out a box from his coat and looked at it for a moment before putting it back and walking back to his apartment.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, he just knew it.

**Ah, finally done with another chapter :D**

**Well time to update the other one…. Hopefully soon.**

**Have a great Thanksgiving pplz!**


	3. Together Again

Oh lookey, two chapter updated so closely together, God smite me where I stand. JK, JK c:

Well here is Hello Naru ch3 :3

Mai woke up to the light shaking of her small frame. She looked up into the worried eyes of Ayako. She mumbled a good morning before stretching. "What brings you here so early Ayako?" She croaked out, her throat sore from all her crying.

"Mai, you have a check up today… What happened?" She asked, helping Mai stand up. Changing her mind, she shook her head, "No, tell me later, now I need you to freshen up, while I make you something to eat." She said as she helped Mai walk to her bedroom door before going to the kitchen. She hummed while she made Mai breakfast.

Mai got dressed in a pair of Bou-san's sweats that he let he have, and put on a shirt. She put on her shoes. Mai walked to her bathroom to brush her hair and teeth before going to the kitchen. She stopped at the door and watched Ayako put out her meal. Mai started to cry again, being reminded of her mother. Ayako looked up, startled to hear Mai cry. She made her way towards her and pulled her into an embrace. "Shhhh, Mai, its okay" She murmured to the weeping child in her arms, comforting her.

Mai pulled herself together, and nodded to Ayako before leaving her embrace, she sat down and started to eat. Ayako looked at her wearily before sitting across from her. She patiently waited for Mai to finish, when she did, she quickly washed the dishes as Mai collected what else she needed before they left.

Mai locked her apartment up before following Ayako to her car and getting in. "Mai, what happened? You look like you got the shit beaten out of you…" Ayako said as she drove onto the highway, glancing at Mai.

Mai looked at her hands, wringing them for a while before she started to talk. "My doctor visited me yesterday… he found out where I lived… h-he…" Mai started to cry again, placing her hands on her face. "H-he said that he killed my dad… and then threatened me." She finished, taking calming breaths, willing herself back together, taking her hands off her face.

Ayako saw red. She scowled at the road, her knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel tightly. When she glanced at Mai, her gaze softened, she was slightly proud at how Mai was trying to keep it under control. She was so going to call Takigawa when they arrive at the hospital. She took one of her hands off the steering wheel, grasping one of Mai's hands and squeezing it gently. Mai smiled at the comforting gesture before drifting off.

~When they arrive at the hospital~

Ayako stood outside of the door as she watched Mai carry on with her physical. She had already called Bou-san and informed him on what happened, which he was on his way to go pick up Naru. Ayako sighed, she was getting impatient for Naru to arrive.

~With Bou-san~

Bou-san parked his car, and locked it before he went into the airport. He hurried up and looked around the crowd of mulling people. "Takigawa." A voice stated behind him, freaking him out, turning around.

"Gah! Naru don't do that, give me a heart attack will you!" He exclaimed dramatically before taking Naru's luggage. "Follow me." He threw behind him as he walked back to his car. Naru shook his head slightly before following him.

Once Bou-san got Naru's luggage securely into his trunk and Naru into his car, he drove off.

"She's having a check-up right now, I'd think seeing you might lift her mood up…" Bou-san said, answering Naru's unasked question. Naru looked at him questionably.

"It's better if you hear it from her." Bou-san said threw clenched teeth, he was P.O.'ed at the man who had called himself her doctor. Naru watched Takigawa, before looking out his window, thinking over what he heard. '_Mai, what happened while I was away?_" he thought.

Bou-san had bought flowers for Mai, and made Naru hold them as the drove the rest of the way to the hospital. He bought a single flower for Ayako.

Bou-san parked his car relatively next to Ayakos. Naru got out of the car, flowers in hand and waited for Bou-san to lock it. Once he did, Bou-san stated to walk into the hospital, Naru walking behind. Bou-san took the flowers from Naru. The nurse at the front desk waved Bou-san through, seeing that he was a familiar face.

Bou-san knocked softly on Mai's door before opening it, he saw that Mai was in the bed, talking softly to Ayako, who was sitting next to the bed. "How are my beautiful two young ladies?" He asked, as he gave Mai the flowers, and Ayako hers. Mai lit up at the sight and smelled their subtle sent.

"Ah, thank you Bou-san" Mai said as she set smelled them again. Naru watched Mai with a soft gaze from the doorway. He cleared his throat once before he knocked and walked in. Mai looked up, shock flitted across her face, it took all that she had not to cry right then. "Naru? Are you really here?" she asked in a soft voice. He nodded slightly as he went to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Hello Mai, how hav-" Was all that he could get out before he was hugged by Mai. He awkwardly wound his arms around her, slightly uncomfortable showing affection. He looked at Ayako and Takigawa questionable, both of them looked at each other before slipping out and leaving Naru stranded.

"Mai, are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice, rubbing his hands along her back, trying to soothe her. Mai trembled, before she shook her head no. Before he could ask, she left his embrace and looked at him.

"My doctor visited me." Was all she said, setting Naru off, the room temperature lowered and an ominous cloud descended in the room. Naru growled low, turning to her.

"Mai, I'm here now, I won't let that man near you again." He vowed softly, looking her dead in the eye. Mai smiled a small smile before she hugged him again. The room turning back to normal.

"I know you will Naru, I know you will," she said softly, enjoying his embrace. Missing Naru's small smile.

Ayako and Bou-san smiled too at the affectionate scene before them. Bou-san went back in, "Okay kiddos, time to get you two back home!" he stated, holding Mai's flowers as Naru helped her off the bed. Bou-san gave her back her flowers and they exited the hospital.

All of them unaware of the pair of eyes watching them in hatred. He was going to get Mai married to his son, no matter who he hurt in the process. He walked away, his soul shrieking against the darkness budding within him, a haunting melody playing in his wake. All unknown to the man himself.

dun Dun DUN! A mystery, WHAT THE HELL IS THE DOCTOR? O.o''

Well, I'm saving that for later OvO

Till next time :D


	4. Missing?

**Sorry for not writing in forever, been busy, and then inspiration suddenly hit me.**

* * *

_Bou-san sat the luggage on the floor of the flat. "You sure about this Naru, it's awfully big and lonely for just one person." He questioned. Naru looked at him and raised an eyebrow, silently questioning his sanity._

"_Now what made you think that I was going to be by myself?" he drawled, walking further into the flat. Naru walked into the room Ayako was in, deep in thought. He cleared his throat to grab her attention._

_Mai walked out of the kitchen satisfied. She looked up to see Bou-san by himself in the living room. "Hey Jou-chan, come here…" he gestured. Mai walked over to see Bou-san pull out a small velvet box._

"_Why ~~~-san you shouldn't have, an 'I love you' would have sufficed" She teased, grinning a mile wide smile, showing her joke. Bou-san scowled before smiling as well._

"_You know me so well… Seriously, I need suggestions on where I should pop the question…" He asked, "…Because I was thinking-" _

"_No, too fancy, she would appreciate something more down to earth, homey, that just screams ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~, not some poor cliché, waaaayyyy too expensive place you probably had to sell an arm and leg to get… but not something cheap either…" Mai suggested, tapping her finger against her chin._

"_Liiikkkeee….?" Bou-san rolled out for her to continue her train of thought, even though he was a little miffed at her interruption, he also added a small flourish of his hand to emphasize his point._

"_Hmmm, how about that new restaurant downtown, that Chinese one… Ooohhh or that American one… no that won't have the same quality of food as the Chinese one… You could try the Greek restaurant, but that would probably be packed." Mai offered as she walked to the windows out looking Tokyo, close by SPR, which was going back into business. _

_Bou-san thought at this, before his attention was back on Mai, who wanted to see the ring itself. Once he did, Mai oohed and awed over it, making him embarrassed. He quickly put it away when he heard Ayako and Naru coming back into the room._

"_Mai, we need to talk" Naru looked at her and gestured to the door. Mai smiled and nodded. She walked over to him and…_

Mai jolted from her sleep, holding her head, trying oh so hard to remember the some what familiar names, just on the tip of her tongue. She looked up at the sound of feet reaching the Shoji screen to her room. This shocked her from remembrance. Where the hell was she…? She let her hands down, and watched the door.

* * *

"I don't CARE!" the young man yelled at the elder one. "I love Georg!-SLAP-, " "You will take this _child_ and marry her! Not some _heathen American_ with a male name!" The young man clenched his fists, and folded his arms, they stopped outside of the Shoji door, a young maid slid the door open, and waited for them to walk in to close it.

* * *

"Ah, Mai-chan, it's good to see you awake." The elder man stated, smiling a creeper's smile. He glided over to the bed, intent on good manners. Mai gave a strained smile back and scooted back every time he took a step forward, thus stopping him in his tracks. "Did you sleep well my dear?"

Mai nodded slowly, warily watching the duo. The younger man sulked, but he nodded his head towards her, remembering the manners instilled by his late mother, bowed and introduced himself. "Mai-san, my name's Satoshi," he said to Mai, turning to his father, "Yusoka-otou-sama, I think we should give Mai-san some privacy to finish getting ready for the day." Satoshi politely said, opening the door, and waiting for his father, the elder man bowed to Mai and excused himself. They shut the door. Mai breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"What was that?" the elder man growled.

"Clearly she was uncomfortable, plus she probably needs to 'refresh' herself before meeting people." Satoshi politely pointed out. Yusoka scowled something fierce and huffed away. Satoshi just sighed and walked away.

* * *

Mai looked out the door, having heard everything, and looked around. She saw another door in the room, sliding it open she came upon the bath and another door. Exploring, she found the toilet, going back into the room, she looked around to find the closet, or some sort of chest holding clothes. She eventually found it, feeling silly for not noticing another door opposite the bed. She opened it and found a walk in closet filled form kimonos to regular, but still classy clothes.

A young red-headed woman walked into the room to see steam coming out of the bathroom and the closet slightly ajar. Smiling softly she sat down the tray she was carrying and sat on the bed, to wait. Her blue eyes gleamed wickedly at the thought of sabotaging everything the doctor had planned for Mai and Satoshi. She was not going to let him have his way, or her name was not Georg!

* * *

Mai sighed in content, for she felt nice and clean and had on nice capris and a slightly too large t-shirt on. Toweling her hair, she walked back into her room, paused when she saw the other. Tilting her head, her eyes slid to the tray of food and her stomach decided to announce itself; Mai blushed. The other woman looked up and smiled at the teen.

"'Ello, tis Georg, I'm assuming you're Mai?" she spoke softly, "Eat first and then we'll go on from there."

Mai smiled and edged closer and sat back on the bed. Georg pushed the tray closer to Mai and watched at Mai timidly started to eat. Georg clicked her tongue, this would not do, tilting her head, she kept watching Mai.

Mai twitched at being watched but kept eating. She snuck glances at the other woman. She had longish hair, except for the right top portion, which looked like someone shorn it off. She had weird freckles, which were also on the right side of her face and swirled toward the left and down her neck to her shoulders. Half of her eyebrows were dark enough to be visible and the other half was too fair, and hard to see, it reminded Mai of the painted eyebrows of ancient art of the Geishas. Having noted her odd appearance, she had finished her plate, at odds at what to do now.

* * *

Satoshi snuck back toward his father's chambers, knowing that is where he held the object hiding Mai from being tracked, and the key to her memories as well. Satoshi counted down the time he had till his father retired to his study, right next to his room. He hurried into the room and closed it. Satoshi looked around for the obvious, when he didn't see anything suspicious he started to get nitty gritty.

* * *

Yusoka looked over his inner garden. Sighing contently as his plans finally was shaping to his will. He started to meditate, allowing him access to the entity helping him. They needed to finalize the rest of the plan of his revenge.

* * *

Naru raged in his new flat. He could no sense Mai, and no one could remember when or how she vanished. This was getting him nowhere, he needed to calm down before he aggravated his health any more than he already has. Naru slumped down on a chair as he waited for news from the miko and monk.

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHHHH I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner :( !**

**Well anyhoo, this is chapter 4, real short, but I'll make the other longer and with more sense of what's happening. Thank you for all your reviews and such! Much appreciated.**


	5. DONE!

"**Not all is as it seems"**

* * *

Georg clicked her tongue again. "How much do you remember?"

Mai looked at her, then looked at her hands and shrugged, "Flashes mostly, a man and a woman, a boy my age, a… apartment? a ring and … then it just stops." Mai had furrowed her eyebrows trying to recall. Georg looked at her and sighed.

"Mai, look into my eyes," she commanded, when Mai did, Georg tapped her left pointer and middle fingers to Mai's forehead. Her eyes started to glow a pale green and Mai's a light blue before fizzing out. Mai heard a pop and the memories flooded in. Georg removed her hand and watched Mai take in what was once blocked.

* * *

Naru suddenly looked up and felt the connection. He stood up and walked into the next room. Bou-san looked up and Naru nodded. He then walked back to his office, clutching Mai's scarf as he went.

* * *

_Mai looked at Naru and nodded "OK" she walked over to him and he herded them into the kitchen, Mai started to make tea before Naru grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes._

"_Live with me" he stated bluntly, watching Mai bemusedly as she gapped like a fish._

"_Wait… wha-…huh?" Mai mumbled, shocked speechless._

_Naru hid his smile, "Mai…"_

"_Yes, yes I heard you…" Mai frowned, stopped and looked at Naru suspiciously, who was still trying not to smile, "why…why now?"_

_Naru contemplated her question seriously, and then he looked at her, smiled softly and whispered "Because I want to start anew, and I want you to be by my side when I do, will you Mai?"_

_Mai just stared at Naru, a blush creeping up her neck and nodded dumbly. Naru hummed in triumph and allowed Mai to continue making tea, and walked into the other room to give the couple a smug smirk. Bou-san and Ayako just smiled back. Then they high-fived each other._

_Then the scene flashed to another_

_Mai hummed happily as she skipped down to Bou-san's car to drop off a _light_ box, while the rest got the somewhat heavier ones, she leaned against the car for a breather. She watched as Bou-san popped out of the door to wave like a madman then go back inside to help Naru with a heavy box. Ayako was packing her kitchen on the pretense Mai didn't need to be picking heavy things up._

_Mai closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the sky and sighed. As she basked in the sun a black van pulled up beside her, Mai turned her head at a cough from the driver trying to get her attention._

"_How may I help you?" Mai asked politely, the man smiled and beckoned her closed, holding a sheet up._

"_He he, I'm lost, I'm trying to get here [points towards the paper] but I seem to have taken a wrong turn" the man smiled charmingly. Mai smiled and came closer to the van, and bent to look at the map, at the same time the side door opened and a man grabbed her into the van._

_Mai let out a brief scream before the van squealed out, Naru running to his car, Bou-san running after the van, all simultaneously. (They had noticed through the window that Mai was talking to someone.)_

* * *

"Aaaaannnndddd that's all I remember," Mai rubbed at her temples, "But where am I?"

Georg frowned as she questioned Mai's obliviousness to the obvious, "You're in a _dream_ Mai, the Bastard used a bastardized form of sutra's and spells to put you into a dreamscape to… eh-hem… _convince_ you to marry his son."

"But why is it so vivid?"

"Because, while you're technically in the dreamscape, you're bound to a 'room', one created for purposes which… _certain_… people are bound to it. Your subconsciousness can alter appearances of objects but not the 'scene' itself… you got this so far?" George asked Mai nodded her head wearily, trying to grasp the idea.

"So if I'm dreaming, who are you?"

"I'm the spirit of the deceased fiancé of Satoshi, he hasn't come to terms in his dreams that I've passed, but his father also keeps him doped up… _ESPCIALLY_ since he just started to turn his life around …bastard…" the last part whispered in contempt.

"Oh"

* * *

Naru set down the letters in Mai's journal, they saddened him, but now he had a starting point. He looked at the ragged miko as she slept fitfully, knowing the Mai was _right there_ when she was abducted.

Bou-san walked into the room, "Lin will be here next week at the earliest, Yasu got the man's life history [Bou-san lifted the folder and passed it to Naru] John can't make the trip because of former obligations, and Hara-san is under lock down from her parents"

Naru hummed as he flipped through the folder, "I've got a location, pack up. We leave in 30." Bou-san nodded and proceeded to wake Ayako up and then started getting ready.

* * *

"So how do I wake up?" Mai asked as she and Georg watched chibidized tengu and kitsune chase each other and mock-fighted around the room. Georg shrugged.

"I'm not a psychic-mumbo-jumbo whiz, we'd either wait for a spiritual person to release you in real life, or find the way out. Which I think lies with Satoshi, cuz I have a hunch he's the stabilizer to this dream."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, if it was his father, it'd be more sinister and chaotic, cuz he's crazy! Insane!" Georg informed her as they both sat up and exited the room to explore the dreamscape.

* * *

Yusuke looked up from his cup of tea and just started to laugh manically, the darkness almost totally encompassing him, "Soon, my pretties, all my plans will come to fruition" **[1]**

* * *

Satoshi walked out of his father's room and headed down toward the west wing. On his way there he bumped into Mai and Georg.

His reaction: "Georg! *heart*!" and gathered her in his arms and tried to smooch her.

Her reaction: "Lecher! D:" and whacked him upside his head.

Mai watch this proceed for a while more, turning her head like it was a tennis match.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I found the anchor in this scape," joyfully.

"Oh _really_,and what is it?" Georg asked curiously. Satoshi brought out a small sack from his sleeve, "Tada!" he flourished, Georg giggled. He held out a tablet with engraved scriptures, like a Buddha sutra. Georg gingerly took it into her hands and looked at it. She looked around and grabbed Mai's hand and started walking back toward the room Mai woke up in, Satoshi followed close behind. Once they got there, she looked towards Satoshi and kissed him, "Take care of him, our child deserves a happy home." George broke the tablet in her hands, the scene started to warp and dissolve.

* * *

Mai woke up with a gasp and looked around her; she was in a white room, kind of broken down, but Unitarian. She looked to her side, hearing a gasp, and saw Satoshi sit up as well, clear eyed, "Where's Daimon?" he asked as he got off the cot. Mai got up as well to follow. When they got up, unnoticed crumbles of burnt paper fell down off their bodies.

* * *

Naru gave Takigawa the directions to where Mai was being held, in the mountains. They all jumped into the van and took off. It took them an hour to get to the base.

* * *

Satoshi and Mai did an impromptu cliché, acted like spies and slide across the walls. (tee hee :) Satoshi looked down one corridor and got his bearings back. He then confidently walked down a series of halls, to Mai it was like a maze. Satoshi stopped in front of a door and sliding it open, it was a little kid's room with a little boy in the middle playing with a teddy bear with his mom's picture on its belly. The boy looked up and perked at seeing his papa, "Papa!" and Daimon jumped up with his teddy bear and tackled his father. This reduced the boy to a full-fledged fit, crying and heaving his loneliness. Satoshi hiked his little boy up onto his hip and hugged him whispering reassurances to his little boy.

Mai watched this with a small smile tugging at her lips; she didn't want to interrupt the moment with her questions. The little boy calmed down to notice another and looked up towards Mai, tugging at his father, "Papa, who's the pretty lady?"

Satoshi twirled around to see Mai not thinking that she had followed him. "A family friend, who really doesn't like Grandpa either." The little boy nodded solemnly in agreement, "He is creepy papa…"

This made Mai giggled.

* * *

Yusuke was still cackling inside the dreamscape. He didn't notice that it was no longer there because he was too far gone into his insanity. The blackness encompassed him to collect the payment due, one soul for knowledge. The man known as Yusuke died peacefully in his sleep, never to wake up again. His soul on the other hand, descended into hell to forever be tortured for making a deal with little evil spirits.

* * *

Mai, Satoshi and Daimon all got to the front of the house just as Bou-san rammed the door off its frame. He noticed Mai as he fell with the door. Naru rushed passed the fallen man to hoist Mai into his arms and held her tight. Ayako help the monk up and they walked over to Satoshi to find out what happened. They all walked out of the house.

* * *

Mai and Naru moved in together and worked in SPR.

Lin came a week later to help his wayward charge.

Ayako and Bou-san got married within a year.

Yusuke didn't go back to the house in the mountain for 3 months, upon his visit he found his father's deceased body and had a very small funeral for him. He then took his son and left Japan to find a better living as an interpreter on the Continent with his son. And the rest of the story is for another time.

* * *

**DONE! I know it took for forever and infinity to upload. I also noticed that my plotline sucked balls and I rushed the ending… well when I get better at writing and such I will redo this story :)**

**I left the end open in case anybody wanted to write a continuum of this thread, or if I get the inkling to write little one shots…**

**[1] it had to be done, just had to…**

**Thank you for all my beloved fans and avid readers who didn't give up on this story, and encouraged me to continue it. I had written most of this chapter and just left it on the shelf to collect dust as my life went through some hard times, so I got my ass to finish it.**

**-love- Suki**


End file.
